paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Holidays
(Opening shot; fade in to the Lookout at nighttime. It is snowing, and the Lookout is decorated with Christmas lights and decorations. Cut to the interior. The pups are wearing their pajamas and wrapped in a blankets which are the same color as their uniforms and pajamas. They are sitting near the fireplace and sipping a cup of hot cocoa. Just then, someone entered the Lookout. Chase gets up to see who it is. It was the ants) Chase: Hi, ants Anthony: Hi, Chase. Do you mind if my friends and I come in? Our houses ran out of power and we're so cold Antonio: Yeah, all I've got to wear is this scarf and it's not warm enough! Chase: Sure, ants. Make yourself right at home (He lets the ants into the Lookout. The ants settle next to the fireplace and put out their sleeping bags) Antonio: Awww yeah! That’s more like it! Ant 1: Sooo much warmer! Ant 2: Ahhhhh, it feels like summer in here Rocky: This is the life. Sitting by a warm fireplace, and drinking hot cocoa, with ants Chase: Is everyone getting comfortable? Pups and Ants: Yes Antonella: But there’s just one more thing Chase: Oh. What is it? Antonella: Chase, do you think you can read me a story? Marshall: Yeah. I wanna hear a story too Antonio: Me too Anthony: Count me in. Rubble: Same here! All sans Chase: We all want to hear a story! Chase: Okay. Hmm… (He goes outside to his pup house, and gets a book. Then, he goes back into the Lookout, and sits down near the ants) Chase: You know, ants. Christmas is the best time of the year. It’s all about joy, playtime, singing Christmas carols, getting together with family and friends...and best of all, receiving gifts from --- (gasp) ...Santa Claus! Zuma: Yeah, ol' Santy Claus is totally cool! Marshall: We even saved Santa last Christmas when his sleigh broke down Ants: Oooooh Anthony: Christmas sure is awesome Antonio: Yeah (The other ants agree) Chase: But there are some stories out there...where there is one person in town who doesn’t like the holidays Antonella: Oh my Chase: (holds out the book) But this story is a little different Anthony: How? Chase: Well...you know how there’s this story about an old man who doesn’t like Christmas? Antonio: Oh yeah! And he gets a visit from three spirits...or was it four? Chase: Oh, you’ll find out. This story is about a pup who always hated Christmas Ants: Oooooh! Chase: Would you like to hear it? All sans Chase: Yes! Yes! Yes! Chase: Okay, here’s your story! (opens book, reading) "Once upon a time…" (Dissolve to a city. It is snowing.) Chase: (voiceover, reading) ...in the city of London, everyone is going about on their usual routines. It is Christmas Eve at that time. Everyone was so happy that the best day of the year is around the corner. Well...almost everyone. There was one person who is never happy about Christmas. It was a pup (Cut to the pup, in her backyard. The pup is Skye) Chase: (voiceover, reading) “Every year on Christmas Eve, the pup would get rid of every single ornament and decoration in the house. She even took down the family’s Christmas tree. And every time she did so, she would find the house completely decorated. No one, not even her family, knew why she was doing this“ (The pup sits on her doorstep) Chase: (voiceover, reading) "Everyone tries to get her to get into the Christmas spirit. But it was no use, no matter how hard they tried. She just isn’t happy about the holidays...not one bit" Skye: Ugh! I hate Christmas...I hate, hate Christmas. (goes to the fully decorated tree) I mean...what’s the whole of celebrating? All you do is sing stupid songs, eat dessert, and get presents from a fat, old man who rides on a magical sled! (She looks out the window) Skye: The thing I hate most of all is getting presents Chase: (voiceover, reading) "She was already tired of spending half an hour complaining and saying how much she hates Christmas. So what does she do? She goes down to the candy store. The candy maker was always bouncing, most likely because his favorite holiday is around the corner" (The pup enters the candy store) Skye: Hello? (The candy maker -- Zuma -- approaches her) Zuma: Hey there, girly! Say, aren’t you that girl who’s going all "Dah, I hate Christmas!" Am I right? Skye: Yes...that’s me Zuma: Do you mind me asking...why? Skye: Are you asking me why I hate Christmas? Does that even matter? Zuma: No, but maybe a candy cane can cheer you up! Skye: You don’t know me. I don’t need candy to be happy. Candy canes are red and white, just like Christmas...UGH! (She leaves the store, leaving a confused candy maker. The pup was walking down the street when she hears someone calling to her) Marshall: (from o.s.) Hey! (A few cars come rolling, and he gestures them to stop. Then, gestures one side to go. Marshall is wearing a police outfit) Skye: Wait, Marshall? You're a police officer? When did you become a police officer? Marshall: That doesn't matter. What were you thinking, young lady? If it hadn’t been for me, you would be in the hospital right now…on the best day of the year Skye: By best day of the year, you mean...Christmas? Marshall: Yes. But, I wonder why you hate Christmas so much? I mean, who would have negative feelings for the best time of the year? Skye: Me. Now, can I walk down the street? (Marshall: lets her pass. Cut to Skye walking down the sidewalk. Just then, an ornament falls on her head. She looks up to see a firefighter -- Rocky -- hanging them up on a small building) Rocky: (calling out) Sorry about that! Skye: Why do you have different jobs? It's supposed to be Marshall who is a firefighter, Chase who's a police pup, and you're supposed to be an eco-pup Rocky: It's just a story, dude Skye: You people are crazy! Rocky: Crazy? But why do you…? Skye: I know what you’re gonna ask me! And the answer is "it’s none of your business!!" (She runs off, leaving a very bewildered fireman. The candy maker and the police man gather, with Rocky joining them) Rocky: What is her deal? Zuma: Dude, don’t you know who that is? That’s the pup who hates Christmas! Rocky: What?! Why? Marshall: Nobody knows Rocky: Then...what can we do? Marshall: Hey! Maybe the baker can make something good for her! (Cut to the three entering a bakery. The owner -- Mr. Chase -- welcomes them) Mr. Chase: Welcome! What brings you here today? Zuma: Mr. Chase. Do you think you can make something good for the...pup who hates Christmas? Mr. Chase: Oh? What do you want me to make for her? Rocky: Cookies Mr. Chase: (happily gasps) COOKIES! Yes! I want make the best Christmas cookies this town has even seen...and I need you three to help me! Rocky/Marshall/Zuma: (saluting) Yes, sir! (Cut to the pup walking to her house. She enters and closes the door behind her. The pup's father-- Ryder -- comes walking in) Skye: Hello, father Ryder: Hello, Skye. How was your day? Skye: Good, I guess. Except I wish I wasn’t here to celebrate Christmas. I mean, I don’t know why this is such a frolicking holiday Ryder: Now, Skye. I know Christmas has been a bust for you, but I bet it can be better this year Skye: Nothing can make me love Christmas. How could this get any worse? (Just then, the doorbell rang. Skye goes to answer it. The police man, fireman, candy maker, and the baker are on her doorstep with bags full of cookies) Mr. Chase/Rocky/Marshall/Zuma: Happy holidays, Skye! Skye: Ahhhhh! No more! (She takes the bags and throws them in their face. With that, she slams the door and marches up to her room. She slams the door behind her and sits on her bed) Skye: This is so stupid! (She goes to the window.) If I had one wish...I wish Christmas never existed in the first place! (Immediately after making that statement, her mirror began to flash with colors. The room went a bit dark. Just then, she noticed a withered being in the mirror. It began to climb out of the mirror and slowly approached her bed. This is Cappy in his withered form; color is faded and his right arm is all black) Skye: Who are you? Cappy: Don’t you recognize me? I’m your friend Skye: Cappy? Cappy: That’s right Skye: You heard what I said, didn’t you? Cappy: I’m not stupid, Skye. I heard everything, even the wish you made. Listen to me, Skye. I’m a ghost now. If I grant your wish now, you’ll soon regret it Skye: You don’t understand. I never got what I wanted! No one understands me, not even you! You’re just...just... like an apple with that has sat on a counter for days, thinking he’s some kind of genie! Cappy: Do you want me grant your wish? Skye: Yeah, go ahead! I don’t care what happens! Cappy: (makes a creepy smile) If you insist… (He snaps his two fingers and goes back into the mirror. Shortly, the lights go back on) Skye: (tries snapping her fingers) How did he do that? Anyway I wished Christmas never existed...what could possibly go wrong? (She lays down on her bed and was about to fall asleep, when a ghostly phoenix -- Felix -- in a toga flies in. The pup immediately sits up in surprise) Skye: Hey. I wasn’t expecting you. Who are you? Felix: Of course you weren’t expecting me, young lady. I am the Spirit of Christmas Past Skye: Okay, so, what’s your purpose of suddenly dropping by? Felix: Well, I’m supposed to help you. I believe you were the pup that hated Christmas a hundred percent Skye: Yes, that’s me… Felix: Okay. I want you to look back. Can you ever think of a time where you actually loved Christmas? If you can’t seem to remember it, then perhaps I’ll take you to the past Skye: For real? Are we time traveling? Felix: Oh, no. Time traveling is something that should never be tampered with. But, I suppose it’s like time traveling. Anyway, come with me (He grabs her hand and both go into the mirror. The time period is now in the past inside a building) Skye: Where have we gone? Felix: We have gone five years back in time Skye: Say, I remember this place. This used to be my nursery school Felix: Yes. This was before you became an...anti-Christmas celebrator (The pup noticed herself as a two-year-old playing with crayons and paper. She is drawing Santa Claus and a couple of presents) Skye: Was I...drawing something related to Christmas? Felix: You sure were. When you were in nursery school, you used to love Christmas Skye: I do? Felix: Don’t pretend you don’t know. Does this ring any bells to you? Skye: Sort of. (shakes her head) Okay. That’s enough. I can’t stand this. Take me home now (Cut to the pup’s bedroom. She walks out of the mirror, and shortly encountered another spirit. It is an elegant-looking unicorn with a small mistletoe on his head. He wears a dark blue marching band outfit) Skye: And was I expecting you? Ulysses: Do not worry, young pup. I am the Spirit of Christmas Present Skye: And judging by your name, I’m assuming you’re gonna take me to the present Ulysses: (chuckles) Oh, well. That’s right. Now come (He grabs her by the hand and both walked into the mirror. Cut to the interior of a house in full Christmas decoration) Skye: What is this? Ulysses: This takes place a week after your fourth birthday Skye: Really? (The pup saw her four-year-old counterpart running excitedly into the kitchen. Her father gives her a present. She opens it, and suddenly began to angrily yell and cry. She runs up to her room) Ulysses: You remember that? Skye: Yes. Why? Ulysses: Well, you know that wish you made when you don’t want Christmas to exist anymore? Skye: Yeah? Ulysses: Have you ever thought how it can affect the...future? Skye: So I made one stupid wish. No big deal Ulysses: Really big deal. You must think about how your actions can affect the world around you. Otherwise, there will be consequences Skye: Consequences? Like...what? Ulysses: Good question. If your wish remains unchanged by the future, you will reveal what it would be like… Skye: What it will be like? So my wish can...do something horrible in the future? Like what? (He takes her back into her room. With that, the Spirit of Christmas Present disappears into the mirror) Skye: Wait! Sir! I need to know more! (Just then, a figure pushes her away from the mirror. Coming out is a red-eyed cockatrice with a cornucopia on his head and a black shirt with a flame pattern on it) Skye: Let me guess...you’re the Spirit of Christmas Future? (The spirit just grinned evilly at her. He grabs the pup with his hand and takes her into the mirror once again. She finds herself in the North Pole and a destroyed house and factory was nearby. She saw many elves crying and mourning over someone. The pup takes a look and noticed a tombstone. She gasped) Skye: There’s no way… (gasp) Is...is this for real? (Pan to the elves) Elf 1: This is horrible! So horrible! Elf 2: Who on Earth would do this?! Elf 3: Obviously, someone who's mindless! Elf 4: With Santa Claus gone, how will we bring Christmas cheer to the whole world? (Pan back to the pair) Skye: Spirit, tell me! Who’s grave is that? Spike: Didn’t you see the inscription? It’s Santa Claus (He cackles as he drags her away into her room. He disappears into the mirror) Skye: No! No! No! Spirit! Come back! Please! (tears formed in her eyes) I want another chance! (she start to cry) Ohh, (sobs) why did I make that stupid wish? (Just then, she wipes away the tears and her expression changes from sad to angry. Then her face turns red as well as her eyes, and then she screams at the mirror) Skye: (suddenly angry) You know what?! I don’t care! I don’t care how miserable the world will look in the future if I made that stupid wish! You’d think that’ll scare me?! I’d like to see you try! I hate Christmas! I hate everything about it!!! (Cut to outside her house. Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Mr. Chase, and four ghosts gathered) Zuma: She sure is grumpy Mr. Chase: Well, there’s gotta be a way to cheer her up Ulysses: I’ve got the perfect idea. Follow me (The Christmas Present spirit leads the gang to a building) Marshall: Where are you taking us? Ulysses: We’re going to see the Jackalope-In-The-Box (The dalmatian cop shoots a confused glare at the fireman. Cut to a red, green, and white room with toys on the shelves and in toy chests. The Spirit of Christmas Present leads them to a giant box with a wind-up key on the front. He winds up the key. The Jackalope-In-The-Box’s sudden appearance startled everyone. He wears a red clown outfit and a blue wig) Jack: Hi, hi, hi! How’s everyone doing on this fantastic day? Ulysses: Jackalope-In-The-Box. We need your help Jack: With what? I’m more than happy to help! Rocky: Well, we have a little...problem with a pup Jack: What "pup" problem? Mr. Chase: She is not very happy about...today or tomorrow Jack: ...She has cramps? Felix: Sir! Her name is Skye! She holds a very strong displeasure towards the best time of the year! In other words, she hates Christmas Jack: Woah, woah, what?! Is she out of her sweet little mind?! Spike: Well, she is just seven years old and is still a pup. I don’t know any kids or pups who strongly dislikes Christmas (While they are talking, the candy maker looks at a picture) Zuma: Hey, everyone! Look at this picture! (All gathered around him to look at the picture. It is Skye. She is standing near a Christmas tree and holding a gingerbread house. One detail that caught their eye is her smile) Spike: Is that the pup? Cappy: Yeah, but she’s...smiling? Zuma: But that’s not all. She’s holding a gingerbread house Mr. Chase: Hey! Why don’t we make her a big gingerbread house? (All look with surprise) Ulysses: You know, that’s not a bad idea Marshall: I agree. That might help her get into the spirit Rocky: So let’s do it! All: YEAH! (Just then, the purple-eyed cockatrice nutcracker in the opposite corner of the room begins to speak. He wears a blue soldier outfit) Thorn: Hey, wait! Jack: Oh? The nutcracker speaks Thorn: Do you mind if I help too? (An orange toy reindeer with a red mane and blinking red nose speaks) Manny: And me too? (As well as a gingerbread dragon) Kunekune: Don’t forget me Mr. Chase: Sure! The more the merrier! Zuma: So what should we do to build the giant gingerbread house for Skye? Felix: Oh. That’s where you and Mr. Chase come in. Mr. Chase, you make the gingerbread, and make a lot Mr. Chase: You got it Zuma: Ooh! Ooh! What do I get to do? Felix: Mr. Zuma. You have to make very big pieces of candy Zuma: That’ll be easy! I’ll make them as big as I can! Mr. Chase: And to put it all together, we need white frosting Felix: Wait. Did you say white frosting? You know, there’s only one place where you can get it Spike: Where’s that? Felix: Look there (He points to a large white mansion in the distance) All: (gasped fearfully) Marshmallow Mansion?! Thorn: But that’s where the Ghost of Marshmallow Mansion lives! Kunekune: He also guards it. Though the frosting belongs to everyone, he wants to keep it all to himself Rocky: That’s selfish! Ulysses: Who will go and get the marshmallow frosting? Jack: I’ll send my trusty friends to get it. The nutcracker-trice, the reindeer-core, and the gingerbread dragon Manny: We’re ready, Mr. Jackalope-In-The-Box Marshall: (as the trio left) And be careful (Cut to the three Christmas figures approaching the mansion. They entered inside) Thorn: So where do you think the frosting is? Manny: Dude, you smell that? (sniff) Marshmallow frosting…Follow me! I know where it is Kunekune: You do? Manny: I can smell things from miles away. Of course I do (The nutcracker-trice and the gingerbread dragon uneasily followed the reindeer) Chase: (voiceover, reading) “And so, the nutcracker, gingerbread dragon, and the reindeer followed the smell. It wasn’t long before they bumped into the ghost they should fear” (The ghost in front of them is an english bulldog wearing old clothing. It is Rubble) Rubble: Mine! Kunekune/Thorn/Manny: The ghost of Marshmallow Mansion! (They ran away from him. Wipe to the three approaching a door) Manny: Oh man. The smell’s coming from behind that door (He opens the door and saw lots of marshmallow frosting) Manny: Woah! Look at all that!” (The nutcracker holds out lots of empty glass jars) Thorn: Jars ready? (Dissolve to a wagon full of marshmallow-filled jars) Kunekune: I think that’s enough Thorn: Right. Now let’s go (Just before they were about to leave the mansion, the ghost stands in their way and takes the wagon away from them) Rubble: Mine Thorn: But...we really need it, ghost Rubble: Why? Manny: To cheer someone up Rubble: Who? Kunekune: A pup who really hates Christmas… Rubble: Hates...Christmas… (gasps sadly) ...Really? Kunekune/Thorn/Manny: Really… (All three look downcasted. The ghost has tears filling his eyes, then he bawls out) Rubble: That’s the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard! (he kneels down, sobbing) A pup who seriously hates Christmas! That’s horrible! It breaks my heart! (His crying make the robots sad too and they start crying as well. All their crying is so loud the others can also hear it and they start crying too) Marshall: (cries) I'm crying! Why am I crying? Ulysses: I'm so happy! (he starts to laugh, but then the laughing turns back into crying (Cut back to Kunekune, Thorn, Manny, and the ghost) Kunekune: Don’t cry, Mr. Ghost Thorn: We need the marshmallow frosting to make the pup the biggest gingerbread house she’s ever seen! Rubble: (immediately brightens up) Really? Well, why didn’t ya say so? Go on ahead! (He gives back the wagon) Kunekune/Thorn/Manny: Thank you! (They left the mansion. Cut to them approaching the rest.) Marshall: Ooh! You’re back already? Thorn: Yep Manny: And we’ve got the marshmallow frosting Jack: Cool-eo! Let’s go make that jumbo gingerbread house! (Everyone cheers and agrees. Cut to a montage of the gang building the house near the pup's house, starting with the gingerbread then putting them together with the frosting. Then, they start to put on the giant candy. Meanwhile, inside, the pup pays no heed as to the action outside. Instead, she is drawing a picture on paper with a look of indifference. She noticed the window and goes over to pull the shades down. The montage ends with the gang viewing the now-finished giant gingerbread house) (Cappy goes to the front door of the pup’s home and knocks. The pup opens the door, but quickly slams it in his face) Cappy: (back with the others) I don’t think she wants to come out Ulysses: She’s so grumpy Spike: Just forget it. What’s the point? She’ll never come out (All except for the Christmas Past spirit left the scene. Shortly, the pup's ghostly friend comes over to him) Cappy: You should probably go to the party, ghost of Christmas Past. My...former...friend will come out when she’s ready (Christmas Past ghost kneels down in defeat and cheerless) Felix: But...she has to come out now...or she’s going to miss...everything (The rest come by his side, most have the same expression) Felix: The presents...the cookies...even the carols. Everyone in town is going to be there, and the pup should be there, too. Because...more than anything else...Christmas is a time where everyone gets together. All of us. Tomorrow night is our Christmas party, and the pup has to be there (Song) Cappy, Ulysses, Spike: It’s Christmas, a time to come together The happiest time that should on and on forever Felix/Manny, Jack/Kunekune/Thorn: And thought, oh, loathes the day We hoped that she would say Mr. Chase/Marshall/Zuma/Rocky: This Christmas time must go on… Forever… Forever… (Song ends) (The pup comes out of her house. She carefully steps out and noticed the giant gingerbread house next to hers. She gingerly approaches it and eyes every detail on it) Skye: What’s this? A gingerbread house? (more looking around.) Is this...for me? Jack: Eeeeeyup! (he goes up to her) What do you think? (A smile develops on her face. Then she begins to laugh) Skye: Look at that. (more laughter) It’s a gingerbread house for me! Can you believe that? Who made it? Mr. Chase: I helped a bit? Skye: (tackles Mr. Chase to the ground) Oh, thank you. Mr. Chase! (She kisses him on his face) Mr. Chase: Yes, yes. You're welcome (She continues her laughter, the Jackalope-In-The-Box joins in) Skye: Happy holidays, everyone! And I loooooove Christmas! Others: Happy holidays, Skye! Skye: Let’s go and celebrate! (All cheer and cut to a montage of them at the Christmas party the next night) Chase: (voiceover, reading) “And so...the pup changed her ways and actually got to like Christmas for the first time. She had lots of fun at the party. She was so happy, she wished it was Christmas every day.“ (Cut back to the Lookout) Chase: The end. (He closes the book) Antonio: Wow! That was a cool story, especially the part where the three Christmas ghosts were introduced Marshall: I was a police officer Rocky: And I was a firefighter Zuma: And I worked at a candy store Rubble: Did you guys see me? I was a marshmallow ghost! Antonella: I like the Jackalope-In-The-Box Anthony: I have to agree. The story was very good Chase: I’m glad you all liked it. Now it’s getting very late, guys we don't want to miss Santa Claus Ants: Oh yeah! (The pups lie down on the cushion, cover themselves with a blanket and get comfortable) Chase: Good night, everyone Other Pups: Good night Ants: (half-awake) Good night, Chase… (All the pups and ants fall asleep soundly) (Fade to the top of the Lookout outside and the camera pans away from it as Santa Claus in his sleigh flies by the screen. The snow continues to fall in the dark night) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One